


Trust And Trust

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Lesbian Character, Erections, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Lena and Amelie enjoy one another. (Widowtracer, Smut, G!P Tracer)
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 54





	Trust And Trust

Amélie and Lena kissed passionately on the way to their bedroom, Lena's lips never parting from those of the woman she loved. She held her hands under Amélie's shirt, pulling off the cloth that prevented her from touching her girlfriend's naked torso.

Moaning softly, Amélie could feel Lena's arm go up under her shirt, and her palms press softly against her breasts. She felt Lena's other arm reach around her back and undo the straps of her bra. Eventually, both outer and underwear were removed and Amélie was on the bed, her beautiful golden eyes gazing at Lena.

Lena smiled, stroking Amélie's tulip coloured cheek. She had been waiting for this moment all day and now, Amélie was finally hers.

The cockney girl moved closer, taking another kiss from Amélie's lips. She parted her lover's lips with her tongue and slid it within the French woman's mouth. Amélie moaned softly, pulling Lena closer to her.

Soft pink hands slid down to Amélie's lower half, squeezing her rump tightly. Lena's fingers then pulled down Amélie's underwear, eventually leaving the blue-skinned woman's long stockings her only item of clothing.

Stripping down to her underwear, Lena climbed atop her French beau, grinning with delight as a deep purple blush filled Amélie's cheeks.

"I... I didn't know you wanted me that badly," Amélie shyly whispered.

"Oh I want you very badly," Lena remarked, gesturing to the growing appendage in her underwear.

Gasping softly, Amélie could only watch as Lena started to kiss her body, first starting with kissing and suckling her perked nipples. She grabbed them, caressing them lovingly in her grasp.

With a devilish smirk, Lena continued to kiss Amélie's perfect blue skin. She started to travel down her lover's stunning body, kissing down her chest and stomach before finding herself just above her lover's slit.

Lena reached her finger to Amélie's clit, gently stroking it with the softest touch.

A low moan came from Amélie, the French woman lulling herself back in pleasure. She breathed softly, before locking her golden gaze upon Lena once again.

Having gotten the hint her beloved wanted more, Lena pressed her lips downward, her mouth soon meeting Amélie's pussy.

"Lena... Oh..." Amélie moaned, as Lena's tongue entered her frame. She could feel the tongue press against her inner walls, exploring her and making itself right at home inside of her body.

Staring up at Amélie with her beautiful brown eyes, Lena continued to eat and lick the beautiful lips of Amélie's pussy, gently rubbing her finger periodically along her clit.

The taste of Amélie's insides was so utterly divine. As the folds began to moisten, Lena started to send her tongue in and out of Amélie. With the rhythm she generated through her actions, she heard Amélie moan more and more.

With what little strength she had, Amélie wrapped her thick blue thighs around Lena's head, firmly holding her in place as she ate her out so tenderly and wonderfully. Her blush had crept all over her face by this point.

Continuing her pleasure, Lena kept licking through Amélie's delicious folds. With every taste she took, she could feel Amélie growing wetter and wetter.

Amélie's breathing grew huskier with every lick. She held Lena's head down, begging for more with her moans. She wanted this, just as much as Lena wanted her. Flushing red, she pushed Lena's head between her legs.

Sensing her lover was close, Lena pushed forward, allowing her tongue to travel deeper and deeper into Amélie's slit. She could feel Amélie's legs press on her head, urging her to finish the deed.

Biting her lip, Amélie screamed in pleasure. She was so damn close she could practically taste the orgasm building within her.

Now sending her fingers into Amélie, Lena was sure that her beloved would finish soon. She would relish the victory of this encounter, with the nectar her true love would release from within.

"Oh... Fuck... _Merde_... Holy fucking shit..." Amélie swore in English and her natural tongue. She shut her lids tightly, before she felt all that had been building within her finally break.

With a beautiful cry, Amélie Lacroix came hard, her juices flowing from her folds and into Lena's waiting mouth.

Taking her drink, Lena sighed, before grinning at Amélie. She was so hard right now and she knew just the place for her member to be.

But Amélie had other ideas. Not long after her orgasm, the blue-skinned beauty pulled Lena close, kissing her beautifully, pulling off the brunettes lacy bra. She grabbed Lena's breasts and kissed her lips.

Lena sighed, feeling Amélie dominate the kiss as she tasted every drop of herself that was still on Lena's lips. All this kissing and groping was making Lena harder, the young girl feeling completely in Amélie's trance.

Staring down, Amélie then pulled out of the kiss, smiling as she saw Lena's sweet cock, bulging through her underwear. As she reached down and gently stroked it, Lena moaned faintly.

"Oh, love..." Lena whimpered. "I wanted to put it inside you... But you can have it. I just want to feel so good right now."

"I'll make you feel amazing, _Cherie_ ," Amélie teased, before she laid her lover down on her back, slowly peeling off her panties to reveal her splendid exposed, erect cock.

Her eyes closing just a little, Lena sighed as Amélie moved down, her eyes transfixed on the tip of her sweet member. The blue angel then puckered out her lips, gently kissing and cupping Lena's cock.

Whimpering just a little, Lena watched as Amélie started to suck, humming and vibrating her lips around Lena's appendage.

"Mmm... Love... That feels so good..." Lena sighed, giving in to the pleasing touch of Amélie's lips around her firm cock.

She reached out her arm, threading her fingers through Amélie's blue hair. As Lena stroked her ponytail, Amélie was slowly running her lips along the cockney girl's shaft, her fingers gently tickling and cupping her balls.

Moaning more and more as Amélie sucked her womanhood, Lena could feel her member growing harder in her lover's mouth. With every taste she felt from her, Lena was sent over the moon with pleasure.

Soon, Amélie began to suck harder and faster, curling her tongue around the tip of Lena's sweet cock.

Lena was moaning louder and louder, crying out for more of the pleasure and sensual ecstasy that Amélie was giving and she was only too happy to receive.

Amélie's mouth was so warm and smooth on the inside. As the blue woman's lips were sliding along her cock, Lena gazed at Amélie, admiring how carefully and softly she sucked her off.

Suddenly, Amélie stopped sucking, taking the member out of her mouth. She smiled at a puzzled Lena, before leaning over and kissing her passionately once again. As Amélie kissed Lena's lips, her hand was still around the brunette's cock.

Allowing the kiss, Lena sighed as she felt Amélie's hand caress the side of her head, the beautiful French darling wanting to savour every beautiful second of their time together, naked and at each other's mercy.

Just then, the kiss broke and Amélie smirked. "Are you enjoying this, Cherie?"

"Y-Yes..." Lena whimpered, feeling a bit of saliva join their lips together, before Amélie brought them back into their passionate kiss.

Moaning deeply, Lena wrapped her arms around Amélie, pressing her tongue into her lover's mouth. The two of them were soon making out, with Amélie taking the lead in kissing Lena hard and tender.

However, Lena caught Amélie off guard and rolled the blue woman onto her stomach, with Lena right against her ear.

"I wanna fuck your ass, love," she cooed delightfully, giggling.

That made Amélie flush bright red. She and Lena had never done the deed in that sort of position.

Gulping, Amélie agreed with one condition. "P-please be gentle with me."

"Gladly," the cute cockney confidently replied. She was going to make sure her beloved had the time of her life.

Straddling Amélie's glorious rear end, Lena placed her hands firmly on Amélie's rump, as she slid her member into her lover's hole.

Blushing furiously, Amélie groaned as Lena's cock entered her body. At that moment, the two women were joined in both body and soul. Within seconds, Lena began to ride Amélie, her member sliding in and out.

"Ahhhh..." Amélie moaned in her accented voice, the feeling of the cock inside of her rear making her utterly paralysed. Closing her eyes, she gave in as Lena started to massage her back.

Lena continued to pleasure her beloved, caressing her skin with her hands and sliding her long, thick member through her hole. Lena was moaning too, her sex stiff within Amélie.

"Merde... You're so big..." Amélie sighed, utterly in heaven.

Smiling from that compliment, Lena continued to pleasure Amélie's hole, pounding her lover's rear with all of her strength. She grabbed Amélies rump tightly, firmly pushing herself into her love.

Crying out in joy, Amélie's moans begged for more, to which Lena responded in equal, with her thick member reaching deep into her lover's asshole.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Lena finally came into Amélie, filling her lover's rear with her seed.

Amélie rolled onto her back, smiling at Lena. She then pulled herself up, giving the cute cockney a kiss on the lips. "That was... Amazing, Lena."

Lena merely winked at Amélie as she held her. "You know me, love. I'm always full of surprises."

"That you are, my dearest," Amélie agreed, before snuggling with Lena under the blankets and the two of them began to kiss one another.

xXx

**Author's note:** And now for some Widowtracer! I was going to make Lena trans here, but figured it'd be better to just leave it as a normal futa smut hehe. I'm sure there will be plenty of chances to write her as a cute trans girl somewhere down the line.


End file.
